Tension
by rikalynch
Summary: In which Nick and Jeff have sex all over the place. Chapter 2: in the shower.
1. On a Desk

**Hello earthlings! I wrote this story for my friends over on Tumblr. It's basically just a bunch of random places for Nick and Jeff to have sex. None of them follow the last.**

**I changed my URL last night from _kailamatoso_ to icanholdanynotelongerthanyou. If you wanna reach me on tumblr, its _icanholdanynotelongerthan-you_. Enjoy the story, and if you have any requests, you can either a) review this, b) go to my ask box on tumblr or c) go to my inbox here. The fastest way is probably through tumblr though. **

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Nick wanted to slap the concentrated look off of Jeff's face. How the <em>hell<em> could Jeff be so into his homework when Nick was so fucking horny? He stood off of his bed and walked over to where his boyfriend was sitting, wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck and whispering in his ear.

"Jeffie," Nick's soft breath ghosted across Jeff's ear, sending a shiver up his spine. "Why don't you take a break from that homework?"

"Nick, I have finals tomorrow, I can't."

"You need to loosen up a little," Nick replied, still whispering. He reached out and took Jeff's pencil, putting it where his page was and closing the book. He put the textbook on the ground and gestured for Jeff to stand. When he did, Nick pushed him against the desk so his thighs hit the top. Nick smashed his lips into the other boy's, grabbing at Jeff's shirt. His teeth nibbled at Jeff's bottom lip for a moment, then he let his tongue glide across it. Jeff bucked his hips into Nick's, and Nick saw stars when he felt the friction of their cocks rubbing together through their thin sweatpants.

Jeff thrust his hand into Nick's hair, pulling at it, and Nick pulled away from Jeff's lips to start licking down to his collarbone, where he forcefully bit down on the sensitive skin there, causing Jeff to pull his hair harder than he was before. Jeff took his free hand and ghosted it over Nick's chest, then started to palm his erection through the fabric of his pants. He went to put his hand inside of his pants, but Nick grabbed angrily at Jeff's hand and threw it to the side. Jeff scooted back so he was sitting on the desk, and wrapped his legs around Nick's waist as Nick continued to bite and lick at his chest. He laced his hands back into the brunet locks in front of him, pulling hard. Nick took Jeff's nipple into his mouth and Jeff bucked his hips.

"Fuck, Nick," Jeff panted. "I need you, _now._" Nick didn't disagree to this. He reluctantly pulled away from Jeff, stumbling to his bedside table, getting the lube and condoms he had there. He rushed back to Jeff, pulling him off of the desk and almost forcefully pushing him into the position he wanted him—bent over the desk. Nick ran his hands down Jeff's shirt, and then pulled it off of him, working at his pants next. Nick ripped his own shirt off, kicking his sweats off as he did so. They were left in their boxers, and Nick grabbed roughly at Jeff's hips, clawing into them. He pressed against Jeff, and Jeff tried to thrust himself back to make them even closer. Nick started to roll his hips, and Jeff almost screamed at him, "_get the fuck in me, Nick!_"

Nick, overcome with lust, ripped Jeff's boxers down his legs, kissing the other boy's back while taking his own boxers off. He grabbed blindly at the lube, finally getting it. He squeezed some onto his fingers and put it back on the desk beside the wriggling boy on it. He smothered it all over his fingers before teasing lightly at Jeff's hole, and Jeff moaned. He pushed back impatiently, and Nick finally thrust his finger inside, relishing in the feeling of being surrounded by Jeff's muscles. He curved his finger upwards a few times, then added a second, starting to stretch Jeff out. He scissored them around inside of Jeff, curving them so he hit just next to Jeff's prostate each time, thoroughly teasing him. He finally added a third finger, and when Jeff was moaning at him to stop teasing, he ripped open a condom with his teeth and rolled it on.

He stopped his head right outside of Jeff's hole, making the blonde whimper in anticipation. He finally pierced it inside, slowly pushing in, stopping when he was fully inside of Jeff, giving the blond a few seconds to adjust.

"Fucking _move,_" Jeff hissed at him, and Nick obliged, digging his nails into Jeff's hips as he started to slowly thrust into his boyfriend. "Fuck," Jeff whispered, reaching down and capturing his cock in his hand. Nick started to thrust harder, pulling out about halfway and then slamming back into Jeff's hole, hitting his prostate with each thrust now, sending the taller boy even closer to orgasm each time.

"Fuck," Jeff panted. "Not gonna last much longer, baby."

Nick had usually refrained from using particularly porn star-ish remarks, but for some reason, he leaned down and whispered roughly, _"come for me, baby."_ The mixture of Nick hitting Jeff's prostate in the next thrust and the phantom of his breath still on his back sent Jeff over the edge. He came in thick spurts into his hand and onto the carpet beneath him, screaming out an incoherent babble ending with Nick's name. Nick came a few seconds later, thrusting as deep as he could as he filled the condom. Jeff could feel the heat hitting his muscles. Nick reluctantly pulled out of Jeff, taking the soiled condom off immediately, tying it and tossing it into the trash. Jeff stood, wincing at the burning feeling in his ass.

"Jesus," Jeff whispered. "I'm not gonna be walking straight for a week," he complained, limping to his dresser and getting a clean pair of boxers and sweatpants.

"Good," Nick replied. "I want everyone to know you're _mine."_


	2. In the Shower

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna shower, you coming?" Jeff asked, and Nick nodded before grabbing some clean clothes.<p>

The second the water was running over them, Jeff had Nick pinned against the shower wall, kissing him with more need than he ever had before. Nick possessively held him to his chest, rocking his lower body in time with Jeff.

"C-Can I fuck you?" Jeff whispered softly. "You've always topped."

"Y-Yeah," Nick stuttered, knowing he was dreading the day Jeff asked that. He had never tried fingering himself before, so he didn't know what it felt like. Jeff had always seemed comfortable with being a bottom, so they kept it that way. Jeff had leapt out of the shower to retrieve the lube and condoms, and was back a few seconds later, sitting Nick on the floor of the bathtub, instructing him to put his feet up on the sides. Jeff slicked up his fingers, putting the lube on the side of the tub. He slid one finger slowly inside of Nick, making sure to be gentle.

Nick wanted to reject the intrusive object, but he relaxed and allowed Jeff to hook his finger around inside, and eventually allowed him to add a second. The burning pain was almost unbearable, and he almost told Jeff to stop, when it had started to fade and turn into pleasure. Jeff scissored his fingers, stretching Nick out, waiting for permission for a third.

When he had Nick stretched out, he ripped open a condom, studying the shorter boy's expression. It was a mixture of pain and lust, and Jeff whispered a few soothing words after rolling the condom on. He slicked that up with lube, too, and slowly placed it in front of Nick's hole. "I'll stop if you tell me to, okay?" Jeff whispered to him, and Nick nodded. Jeff slowly pushed himself inside of Nick, stopping when the shorter boy started to wince some more.

"Just give me a sec," Nick panted, and Jeff nodded. A few moments later, he whispered, "okay, you can move."

Jeff gently pushed himself in the rest of the way, rocking his hips slowly into Nick's. Nick's wince was overcome with a look of pure want when he realized how good it felt to be filled like that. He reached out blindly for Jeff, grabbing on to his waist. He tugged on Jeff, and Jeff started to thrust a little faster, but still as gentle. On his third or fourth try, he hit Nick's prostate, causing the boy to buck his hips upward. "_Holy shit Jeff, do that again,_" he panted, and Jeff obliged. Nick moaned, and whispered "I'm not gonna last much longer."

Jeff nodded, and started to roll his hips against Nick's faster, digging his nails into the shorter boy's hips. A few thrusts later found them both riding out an orgasm, Nick harder than he ever had before. Jeff sullenly pulled out of Nick, discarding the condom quickly and then softly kissing him on the lips.

"That's gonna hurt for a week, Nick," Jeff whispered, and then helped the brunet stand. Nick winced, hissing in pain.

"I won't regret it," he whispered, snuggling Jeff close to him as the now-cold water ran over their overheated bodies.


End file.
